Inquiétude
by MissManga08
Summary: Spencer Reid n'avait pas toujours de la chance dans les enquêtes et se retrouvait souvent dans des situations inquiétantes. Pourtant il ne le faisait pas exprès.


Bonjour à tous, je vous retrouve avec un nouveau one-shot sur le fandom d'Esprits Criminels cette fois-ci. Il est court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Bonne lecture~

* * *

Morgan était là, assis près de Reid qui, encore une fois, s'était fait tiré dessus dans le cadre d'une mission, il se disait que ça devenait trop fréquent pour lui de se trouver dans un hôpital à attendre le réveil de celui qu'il appelait le « Kid ». Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu lui faire éviter cette balle qui avait atteint son flan gauche, elle était passée entre les parties protégées de son gilet par balle. Dans ces moments-là, il se sentait impuissant, bien qu'il ait abattu le tireur, il n'avait pas pu le pousser à temps. Et malgré ce que lui répétait Hotch, il s'en sentait responsable. L'enquête qui les avait amené à San Francisco relatait de meurtres par balles de femmes âgées entre trente-cinq et quarante-cinq ans. Il s'avérait que l'auteur de ces actes barbares n'était autre qu'un agent fédéral n'acceptant pas que les femmes qu'il abordait dans des boîtes de nuit ou près de son lieu de travail lui résistent. Il avait donc entrepris de les tuer alors qu'elles rentraient chez elles et l'équipe du BAU avait mis une semaine à l'arrêter. Et maintenant ils étaient là, Hotch et lui, à l'hôpital à attendre le réveil du plus jeune de l'équipe pour pouvoir enfin rentrer à Quantico.

 _\- Morgan, rentre à l'hôtel te reposer un peu et reviens dans quelques heures. Si y a le moindre problème, je t'appelle. En attendant, va te reposer._

 _\- Hotch, je ne bougerais pas. C'est m-_

 _\- Je sais Derek, cependant, ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre. Alors tu rentres et tu vas dormir._

Morgan parti alors en laissant seul Hotch avec Reid. Hotch pensait plutôt que c'était de sa propre faute et non celle de Morgan, en effet c'était lui qui les avaient envoyé tous les deux dans ce piège. Bien qu'ils ne pensaient pas que c'était ce policier le responsable, ils avaient été l'interroger pour savoir où ils se trouvaient à chaque meurtre et sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de le comprendre, le policier dégainait son pistolet et menaçait les deux agents du BAU. Ils avaient juste eu le temps de se cacher derrière un arbre mais Reid s'était pris une balle au flan gauche et lorsque Morgan l'avait vu s'effondrer il avait alors répliqué et tué le meurtrier. Après, tout s'était enchaîné vite, les autres policiers et les secours étaient arrivés sur les lieux, un voisin, ayant assisté à la fusillade de sa fenêtre, les avait appelé et ils avaient emmené Reid en urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche. Les médecins l'avaient alors rapidement pris en charge et après avoir passé quelques heures au bloc, les infirmiers l'avaient ramené dans sa chambre afin qu'il puisse se réveiller. Morgan ne l'avait pas quitté d'un centimètre jusqu'à cette porte, à l'hôpital, qui lui avait empêché de le suivre, Hotch l'avait de suite emmené dans la salle d'attente avant de pouvoir rejoindre Reid dans la chambre. Morgan avait tout déballé à son chef, il lui avait dis dans les moindres détails ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur arrivé au domicile du policier jusqu'à l'arrivé des secours. Et maintenant, ils espéraient tous que le plus jeune de l'équipe, le fameux « beau-gosse » de Morgan se réveille sans séquelles.

Lorsque Spencer se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Pas besoin d'avoir son Q.I pour le deviner, il suffisait juste de regarder toute cette couleur blanche et d'écouter les bruits assourdissants de ces machines qui permettent aux médecins de noter tous changements d'état de leurs patients. Quand il tourna sa tête, il put voir Hotch endormi dans son fauteuil tout près de son lit. Il se mit alors à l'observer. Son patron paraissait vraiment vieux à cet instant, les traits tirés dans son sommeil prouvaient que ce qu'il voyait dans ses rêves ne semblait pas lui plaire. Tout doucement, Hotch se réveilla et quand il réalisa que son équipier était réveillé et apparemment depuis un bout de temps il sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à parler un peu vite.

 _\- Reid ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! Tu nous as fait une peur bleue, Morgan ne tenait plus en place et à vrai dire le reste de l'équipe n'aurait pas bougé de l'hôpital si je ne leur avait pas ordonné._

 _\- Vous êtes là vous pourtant. Désolé de vous avoir fait peur, j'ai pris cette balle par surprise et je ne me souviens plus de rien après le moment où j'ai atterri à terre._

 _\- Je suis ton chef, il est normal que je reste là, et en ce qui concerne la suite des événements, Morgan a abattu le tueur et lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur place l'ambulance allait t'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital. Il s'en est fallu de peu._

 _\- Comment va Morgan ?_

 _\- Il va bien, il s'est énormément inquiété, il ne voulait pas quitter ta chambre avant que tu ne te réveilles. Je vais aller l'appeler pour le prévenir pendant que le médecin t'ausculte._

Hotch lui secoua les cheveux avant de partir et de prévenir un médecin. A peine rentré dans la chambre qu'il demandait comment il se portait, s'il n'avait pas mal à son flan gauche ou autre part et Reid lui répondait simplement que non il n'avait pas mal et qu'il voulait juste pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital afin de rejoindre son équipe et repartir à Quantico. Cependant, le médecin lui annonça qu'il ne pourrait partir que le lendemain matin. Quand le reste de l'équipe rentra dans la chambre, ils sautèrent tous ou presque sur le plus jeune de l'équipe en parlant tous en même temps. Ce qui fit qu'Hotch dû élever la voix afin de tous les faire taire. Il était bien sûr au courant que Reid ne pourrait pas sortir avant le lendemain. Chacun des membres de l'équipe lui a alors adressé des petits mots, plus sympathiques les uns que les autres avant de sortir de la chambre. Quand enfin il ne restait que Morgan, il put voir en effet qu'il lui avait fait peur rien qu'en regardant dans ses yeux.

 _\- Spencer … Ne me refais plus jamais ce coup là, compris ?!_

 _\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.. Mais tout va bien maintenant, je vais mieux et je pourrais également sortir demain._

 _\- Je sais, j'en suis très heureux. Dès que l'on rentre, tu resteras chez moi te reposer. Et y a pas moyen de protester, Hotch est d'accord avec moi._

 _\- Je n'allais pas protester, je ne suis pas contre rester un peu chez toi, même si ne pas travailler m'ennuie quand même._

 _\- Tu reprendras le travail dans une semaine si tout va bien. Et puis tu ne t'ennuieras pas chez moi._

Non, c'était sur, comment pouvait-il s'ennuyer chez son petit-copain ? Oui, Derek Morgan est son petit-ami depuis plus de six mois. Ils s'étaient mis en couple tout naturellement après avoir compris leurs sentiments bien qu'au début pour Spencer ce n'était pas facile puisque c'était la première fois qu'il se mettait en couple et en plus avec un garçon. Il avait eu peur de la réaction de l'équipe, mais il s'en était fait pour rien l'équipe l'avait accepté facilement en plus de leur avoir dit qu'ils s'en doutaient depuis plusieurs semaines, ce qui avait rassuré le nouveau couple. De plus Penelope les gardait à l'œil grâce au piratage des systèmes de sécurité, ce qui ne leur plaisait pas tellement. Mais on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, n'est-ce pas ? Pour le moment ils auraient du répit chez Morgan et ils pourraient se retrouver un peu.

Une fois Reid sortit de l'hôpital, ils purent rejoindre Quantico et chacun allez se reposer avant qu'une nouvelle enquête ne vienne perturber leur repos. Hotch alla rejoindre Jack, JJ alla retrouver Will et Henry, Garcia alla à son rendez-vous avec Kevin, Prentiss rentra chez elle pour se reposer pendant ce temps, Morgan et Reid se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la maison de l'aîné tout en discutant de leur dernière enquête ainsi de ce qu'ils pourraient faire pendant les quelques jours de repos accordés. Une fois arrivé, Morgan déposa les affaires qu'il avait porté puisqu'il ne voulait pas que Reid porte les siennes. Une fois débarrassé, ils se posèrent sur le canapé tout en se détendant. Après avoir mangé le repas du soir, ils se allèrent se laver chacun à leur tour et se retrouvèrent dans la chambre principale.

 _\- Tu m'as fait peur.._

 _\- Je sais, je ferais plus attention._

 _\- T'as intérêt, sinon la prochaine fois que tu te blesses, je t'enferme dans une pièce._

 _\- On verra, Derek, on verra._

Tout en souriant, ils s'embrassèrent afin de conclure leur marché.

THE END

* * *

J'espère que ce petit one-shot vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire afin de me dire ce qui va ou ce qui ne va pas. A bientôt !


End file.
